


Ronan & Adam's Shitbar Singalong

by hollyanneg



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, M/M, it's kind of both of those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyanneg/pseuds/hollyanneg
Summary: Adam needs Ronan to pretend to be his boyfriend for five minutes.For the prompt: “quick, kiss me!”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193342
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Ronan & Adam's Shitbar Singalong

**Author's Note:**

> For saf-is-bored on tumblr :)

Ronan was standing next to the most beautiful man in the world.

Ronan did not realize this. He was only in this crappy student bar to see his friends’ band play, and now that they’d finished, he wanted to be anywhere else in the world. He wasn’t paying attention to anything except the beer he was nursing. He was counting down the seconds until Henry would stop flirting with the bartender and Gansey and Blue would stop flirting with each other—at least for a minute—so they could all leave.

He was ready for the end of the night, sitting around with his best friends in his and Gansey’s messy living room, the lights dim because they wouldn’t have bothered to turn them all on, drinking and talking and laughing into the wee hours.

He couldn’t do that in a roomful of strangers. He couldn’t do that with anyone besides his closest friends—the ones currently making him wait.

But then the most beautiful man in the world turned to him and said, “Bear with me—will you be my boyfriend for five minutes?”

Ronan was dumbstruck—at first by the strange request, and then by the man’s face, all tanned skin and high cheekbones and blue eyes. He looked tired and _done_ , like he wanted to leave as much as Ronan did. But there was a keen look in his eyes too, like he was fully present in this moment and prepared for whatever Ronan ended up saying.

Ronan said, “Okay.” Just for the possibility that his interaction with The Beautiful Man might end up lasting longer than five minutes.

“Thanks,” said the man. He stepped a bit closer and put his hand on Ronan’s bicep. But then he looked away, towards the far side of the room. He was looking for something, narrowing his pretty eyes. “I might just—”

Ronan never learned what else he was might do, because the man suddenly changed tacks.

“Quick, kiss me!”

Ronan was too stunned to do anything more than lean in. The man closed the remaining distance between them, pressing warm, soft lips against Ronan’s own. His hand moved from Ronan’s arm to the small of his back. He didn’t open his mouth, but Ronan opened his, because he wanted more of whatever this was. The man’s tongue brushed his just briefly, and then the man was pulling away and looking back at whatever he’d seen before. This time it made him smile briefly. He turned to Ronan again and said, “Thanks for that. I’ll buy you a drink to pay you back—if you need another.”

It took him a moment to find his voice. “I’d take another.”

“What were you drinking?”

They made the transaction, and when the man didn’t finish the charade by hurrying off, Ronan ventured to say, “So what the hell is this all about?” He hoped he didn’t sound to hostile, since it had been pretty fucking nice.

The man blushed a bit. “Uh, two different exes of mine are here tonight. The evil one looked like he was thinking of coming over, and I’d rather do anything else besides talk to him.”

“Even kiss a stranger?” Ronan asked before thinking it through.

He got another small smile. “Even that. I wanted to deter him, and you look pretty intimidating.”

Ah. So The Beautiful Man hadn’t chosen Ronan for this caper because he was hot but because he was scary. He tried not to be too disappointed. It didn’t matter, did it? Nothing was going to come from this.

But then The Beautiful Man said, “The prospect of kissing a stranger becomes a lot more appealing when the person’s attractive.”

Ronan’s brain still wasn’t working—it hadn’t kicked back in after that kiss. “I mean, yeah, that’s why I did it.”

The man smiled wider. “Oh really?”

Suddenly Blue was at Ronan’s elbow. “Um, hello? Adam? Ronan? Do you two know each other?” She was looking between the two of them blankly.

Ronan couldn’t lie to Blue. “Just met,” he said.

She stared at him. “You? Ronan Lynch? Kissed someone you just met?”

He felt himself go red. Fortunately, The Beautiful Man—Adam, apparently—saved him from having to reply. “He was just helping me avoid _you know who._ How do you know each other?”

“He’s Gansey’s roommate,” said Blue.

Ronan glared at her—wasn’t he her friend by this point?

Adam said, “Oh, okay,” like that made perfect sense.

“Do you know Gansey too?” Ronan asked.

“Yeah,” said Adam with a little shrug, like it was nothing, like it didn’t matter that the most beautiful man in the world might’ve been in the periphery of Ronan’s life for quite a while now.

“And her?” He pointed at Blue.

“She’s my other ex,” Adam said. “The non-evil one.”

Blue slipped her arm into Adam’s familiarly, punctuating the point. “He came out to support the band, too!” She looked up at Adam—he had to be a full foot taller than her—and said, “Come back to Gansey’s with us. We’re going to have post-show drinks.”

“All right,” said Adam. “Let me settle my tab.”

That’s how the most beautiful man in the world ended up in Ronan’s apartment half an hour later. He looked so right there, talking and laughing with the others, that Ronan thought to himself, _I need him to be my boyfriend for more than five minutes._


End file.
